


This is My Design

by WillStaySane



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Murder, Other, Student/Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillStaySane/pseuds/WillStaySane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - After leaving the FBI, Will Graham finds it incredibly difficult to not get involved in recent crimes involving death to the innocent. He wants to take care of those who deserve it but he needs to be taught first. Who better than by Hannibal Lecter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is My Design

**Author's Note:**

> // [Sorry for the horrible summary!] This is a brief start to something me and the other writer write about a lot. If there is demand look forward to more.

**Will Graham**            The building was dark and cold. Three sets of feet echoed throughout the entire first floor as they walked inside. Will paused momentarily with Hannibal and the woman upfront. He had to remain focused, shut out himself. This woman wasn’t going to come out with them; she was going to die here and he had to let this thought soak in. Unlike with Harrison. He’d had his mind on Lloyd Harrison for months now.  
           He saw the fleeting exchange of victim and hunter between Hannibal and his target. It would be quick. Instant.  
           It was hard to swallow, as if someone was holding his neck with strong tight fingers. He only hoped Hannibal was going to take care of this one. To Will he only saw the woman as a simple prostitute, doing her job to try and make a handful of cash. She was innocent with no criminal record as far as he knew. Or maybe it was harder on him because this was a woman; beautiful and fragile.  
           The woman’s giggle brought Will back to the cold plane. Advancing forward after the two he tried to creep back into his mind where the Doctor Hannibal Lecter files had collected dust and webs. It’d been years since he ever touched these files. Why penetrate the though process of the man he had conflicted feelings for? Man.. Those files only contained fragments of a man, the rest there was a monster playing a puppeteer to every person he came across.  
           When Will’s eyes focused back to the present he watched the devilish prince walk with the woman close at his side. He has expected him to whip his arm out with a spray of scarlet blood following.  
           _He’s not a monster. He’s not a monster._

**Hannibal Lecter**     Rude, rude; terribly rude.  Targeting this woman was so rude of Hannibal.  The least he could do was make it quick, and virtually painless.  She hadn’t truly done anything wrong.  But on the other hand, she hadn’t done anything right, either.  Obviously a junkie; the predator could smell it on her.  It was the strongest; the heroin.  There was also the stench of all the other clients she’d seen that day; unnoticeable to the untrained nose.  What potential she could have had, all of it ignored for a career consisting of casual sex with strangers.  However, Will had no quarrel with this girl.  He’d no reason to hurt her. _  
This is a demo; a simulation.  This is a teaching experience._  
    The doctor led their odd trio into a room in the back.  In it was a set of tools, and a large workbench; a large workbench that was stained in dark patches of reds and browns.   The woman began to panic, and Hannibal clamped a hand over her mouth, restraining her against his own torso.  Her head was forced back, exposing her neck, and she squealed.  “Here, and here,” he motioned to two parts on either side of her neck, looking from his test subject, then to will “Stab wounds would render her unable to speak, to scream.  It would not kill her.  Not instantly.”  
    The woman began to thrash, and the cannibal only held her tighter.  Her shirt was forced up and his fingers drew lines, circles, “This area here, these are not vital organs. Many of them can be removed, or damaged without causing immediate death.”  He now forced her up against a brick wall, adorned with blood scrapings and fragments of finger nails.  She was sobbing.  His own thumb dug into a place in the middle of her spine, “A small, but relatively deep incision right here will disable movement, but not pain… Here, however,” the digit traveled southward to the small of her back, “All feeling, all movement… taken away  
    in an instant.”

**Will Graham** Will was too engrossed in the building. Mapping it all out with what he knew from the papers and his own little bit of research. It was built in the early 1990s by a wealthy man hoping to make it big with his own business that would drain him of every penny and killed his reputation.  The place had been standing empty for years. A home for the homeless and a spot favored by drug dealers. Harrison liked this spot. A playground for a man subtly insane that lied to the children and young women he targeted with stories of how he inherited this "castle". It was just more bait then he needed.  
    As they rounded into a room Will's mind began to buzz. A high-pitch drone rang in his ears upon walking under the doorway and spotting the workbench.   
   _The children were put under a sedative. He didn't like the look in their eyes as they were being tortured. They held something the young women didn't-innocence. Every one of the girls fought for their life. And he loved it. It aroused him. Replacing the innocence of what the child saw there was regret, guilt, and the disappearance of whatever hope for survival._   
    Screams broke Will from his thoughts. The pendulum swung in his mind and slammed into a metal wall, ringing loudly. Hannibal's voice spoke as if directing a documentary on how the killer took out the women.   
    "Stab wounds would render her unable to speak..........."  
    Wil's mind whirled viciously. Imagining all this in a scene of black and white, Harrison taking place of Hannibal with a different woman in his grasp. His eyes followed Hannibal's fingers that traced invisible circles in the woman's flesh. _No, Harrison was clever. He wouldn't target there though he had no surgical or anatomy knowledge_. But why was Hannibal telling him this? No organs were removed. Will straightened. He was being taught a lesson from the cannibal's own book. His eyes watched every small movement and twitch; his mind taking it all in like a dry sponge. The girl's desperate broken pleas were hardly reaching him anymore.


End file.
